Perfect
by Trunxgurl
Summary: Hey this is just a small song fic about one of the many fights of Vegeta and Trunks. But this one is slightly different. Song is Perfect by Simple Plan. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Dragonball Z or any of its characters. *sniff sniff* I also do not own Simple Plan or their lyrics. *starts crying*  
  
A/N: This is just a one-shot song fic that got into my head yesterday. It's all about Vegeta and Trunks' relationship.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Trunks' P.O.V.  
  
Well another crappy day. Nothing really exciting happened apart from another fight my "dad" and I had. I always wondered what exactly went wrong when I grew up.  
  
Hey dad look at me Think back and talk to me Did I grow up according to plan? Do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do? 'Cuz it hurts when you disapprove all along.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Boy, get over here now. You have to start sparring again." Vegeta yelled. Trunks lazily got off the couch, turned off the TV and walked towards Vegeta's voice. "Why can't we spar some other time?" He said without emotion. Vegeta took noticed in this and scowled. "In the gravity room now." Trunks walked slowly to the gravity room knowing what was coming. After they both got in, Vegeta powered up slightly into Super Saiyan after he changed the gravity to 650 times normal gravity. Trunks was having trouble adjusting to the push gravity was putting on him. He then powered up as much as he could which was only up to Super Saiyan 2. After a long struggle, he finally adjusted. Vegeta also took notice in this. So they both disappeared and all that was visible was the waves sent by both's attacks. Vegeta aimed from Trunks' stomach and hit him straight on. All Trunks could do was fall on his knees and curl over gasping for air. Vegeta scowled at him. "Pathetic." he spat. Trunks slowly got up to his feet, his anger clearly showing, powering up to a degree in which he's never been.  
  
And now I try hard to make it I just want to make you proud I'm never gonna be good enough for you I can't pretend that I'm alright And you can't change me  
  
Trunks' hair was now long and spiky, golden in color. His teal eyes obviously sparking with anger. His hair was now turning slightly black. Suddenly it turned into a very dark black. Red fur now growing all over his body while his tail was furiously swaying back and forth. "We'll see who's pathetic now." Trunks said coolly. Vegeta had already taken a couple of steps backward. He then powered up to Super Saiyan 4 looking ready to fight. So they sped off to fast to follow. All that was felt was the power and the waves of the blows. As Trunks was throwing a couple of left and rights, Vegeta was easily blocking them. So they separated. Vegeta waited for a long time to see if he attacked again. 'Obviously the boy will suddenly be powering down because of the extra energy he's giving out.' And if as on cue, Trunks fell almost unconscious onto the ground, powering down to his normal state. He got on his knees unable to get up all the way.  
  
'Cuz we lost it all Nothing last forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect Now it's just too late and We can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
"At the rate you're going, you will never succeed. You will not be classified as my son, the heir of the king of saiyans. You are a disgrace in the royal bloodline. All you know how to do is lay women in bed and play with them. Get out. I'm very ashamed of you." Vegeta spat at Trunks. Those last 5 words struck Trunks deep down in his heart and soul. He just stood there pain written all over his face. "Maybe 'father', I would've been better of you actually raised me as a son and not some trash you punch around. I'm your biological son so live with it. Nothing you can do will change that. But you, from now on, are not considered my father. I wish I weren't a saiyan that way I wouldn't be living with your shit. Too late for that. I don't ever want to see you again, Vegeta." Trunks spat in the same tone as Vegeta. Vegeta just stood there in shock as Trunks left.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Trunks just sat there in his bed looking at nothing.  
  
I try not to think About the pain I feel inside Did you know you used to be my hero? All the days you spend with me Now seem so far away And it feels like you don't care anymore  
  
And now I try hard to make it I just want to make you proud I'm never gonna be good enough for you I can't stand another fight And nothing's alright  
  
'Cuz we lost it all Nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect Now it's just too late and We can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
Nothing's gonna change the things that you said Nothing's gonna make it right again Please don't turn your back I can't believe it's hard Just to talk to you But you don't understand  
  
Trunks' P.O.V.  
  
Why father? Why couldn't we be like Goten's family? They're all so happy together. No fights. No verbal assaults. Everyone just helping each other. Why?  
  
A/N#2: I'm almost crying now. *sniff sniff*Well I'm going to need help. Should I write a sequel or should I just leave it like this?  
  
PLEASE PRESS REVIEW AND THEN THE GO BUTTON!!! Chocolate chip cookies for everyone who reviews!!! 


End file.
